


No pulse

by BylerFrinds44



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Poor Mike, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylerFrinds44/pseuds/BylerFrinds44
Summary: The Billy hallway scene from s3 but with a twist.
Kudos: 5





	No pulse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is to sad. This scene from the TV show is not mine.

They were running. El hobbling between Mike And Max. As they neared the end of the hall Max heard Billy came through the door. Meanwhile Mike and El pushed the elevator butting frantically. Max tried reasoning with Billy but it was no use. He just pushed her aside like she was nothing but air. He had come for El not for his sister. As Max hit the ground Mike charged at Billy, but was thrown to the wall, blacking out. As Max fought to stay cntus she heard Mike's back crack and a thoud as he smashed to the ground. El was now trying to push Billy off of her but she was too weak. He slammed her to the ground, making sure she was unconscious then, before Max blacked out completely, she saw El being slung over Billy’s shoulder and then everything went dark. 

When Max came to, the first thing she noticed was Mike's limp body curled up on the floor. She crawled her way to him, blood dripping from her four heads. “Mike!” She said as she shook him, “Mike wake up!l” but he just lay there. Max was crying now screaming for help. She checked his pulse. Nothing. He was gone. Billy had killed him without a second glance. She didn’t know what to do. Should she leave him there or take his body to a safer place. As she tried to lift his lifeless form her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. She couldn’t carry a dead body. That was just too much for her to take. She moved to the wall and slid down holding Mike's body in her arms. She whispered goodbyes into his ear and cried until a military official found her. He tried to take Mike but she couldn’t seem to let go. He was gone. Nothing she could have done about it and yet she still felt responsible. Finally she let him help her up and he very gently picked up Mike's body and led Max outside. It was over. The monster was gone and her remaining friends were safe. As she moved her way through the crowds of armed men she found a hand. A Soft hand. She looked up to see El. Her best friend. El looked hopefully at Max but all Max could do was shake her head. Then they both fell to the ground in each other's arms and cried. They cried until all the military officials, police officers, and firefighters left and they were the only ones in the parking lot. They cried all the way home. They cried until they couldn't cry anymore. Finally felling asleep on Max’s bed and rested for the first time in a long time.


End file.
